The Ice Queen and the Lonely Traveler
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Elsa meets the Doctor during her own exile, with him she shall see the universe.
1. Icy Blue Box

**The Ice Queen and the Lonely Traveler **

**Chapter 1: Icy Blue Box**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Cold. That's all Elsa could think about; the Cold. It's true because of her icy powers prevented her from being effected by the cold but she did feel an icy ting in her cold heart. She trudged on with her cruel thoughts of what had just happened; being called a monster, a witch, and every other cruel name in the book. She fell to the ground and began to cry, cry into the frosty snow… that is until a weird whirling sound was heard right in front of her.

She looked up and jumped back as a Big Blue Box just appeared right in front of her, 'How?' she thought 'That is impossible… what is it?' as she went to touch it the door opened. A tall man popped out; he has thinned back hair that was both Black and White in a stripe format. He wore a long dark green frock coat with orange collars and dark red sleeve cuffs. Under it he wore a sky blue waist coat, purple tie, and brown dress pants. He looked around "It is a bit cold but…" he looked down to Elsa "Hello." He said in a gruff British accent.

Elsa stepped back "Who… What are you?" she hesitated at what he might do.

He smiled "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor… Who?" she asked.

He chuckled "Love that question. No, it's just the Doctor." he held out a hand "Do you need any help up?"

She hesitantly extended her hand, letting the 'Doctor' up. For some odd reason she felt… safe with this guy; some strange man she didn't even know that appeared out of nowhere and she felt safe. Anna must have been right about something, sometimes good things happen when you need them to.

"You know it is rather cold out here, wanna come in where it is warm?" the Doctor asked. He sounded concerned.

She nodded; Taking his hand into the strange Blue Box.

She ran out and zipped around the box three times in utter befuddlement.

-TARDIS-

Elsa looked at the vast room that appeared to be three levels; the first was a bungle of wires and a junky work desk. The second level was this weird pentagon thing with a glass tube reaching to the top. The third was just a stair case that led to a door way to a never ending mash of hallways. Her mouth gaped open "It's bigger… on the inside…"

He smiled "Haven't noticed, 1400 years and it pretty much looks the same either way." She heard a snap and the sound of closing doors. She turned to the sound and saw the Doctor "Sorry but I don't like the cold getting into my TARDIS." He took his coat off and hung it over a railing and t in a chair that appeared to have wheels "So miss… um… I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Elsa… Queen Elsa." She said quietly.

"Queen Elsa, may I ask why you were on a snowy, stormy mountain?" he sounded even more concerned than before.

"I… I was running away… to be free from those people." She said she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

The Doctor questioned this "What do you mean?"

She sighed "This…" she then pointed both hands at a coat rack and froze it into a block of ice. The Doctor jumped back "Good lord!" she then fell to her knees and began to cry "They called me a freak… a monster… every name in the book…" she continued to cry.

She soon felt a hand placed on her shoulder "Well I have an option that may help your situation." She cocked her head "You could come with me." This time instead of concern he had a hint of… loneliness. As if he was looking for someone to travel with.

Elsa gave it some thought, some long thought, but she smiled "Yes, I shall travel with you." She said happily.

The Doctor gave a big grin "Perfect." He said as he ran to the pentagon and began to flip switches and turn nobs. The TARDIS began to shake and rattle as Elsa grabbed the consul and looked at the Doctor "Is it always like this?"

He nodded "If you want we can return."

"NO!" she shouted.

"Then how about… 1861." He smiled and grabbed a lever "Elsa, THIS WAY!"

**You like it? I saw Frozen yesterday and thought 'What the hell, what if Elsa met the Doctor' so enjoy for more.**


	2. Civil War

**The Ice Queen and the Lonely Traveler**

**Chapter 2: Civil War**

The TARDIS shook and rattled before calming down long enough for Elsa's stomach to finally catch up to her. She looked at the Doctor; who remained still the whole time, "What was all that shaking?"

"The TARDIS had a hard time exiting because a force was holding it down… Why was it snowing? My readings showed it to be summer and not winter. Do you know anything about that?"

She nodded "I lost control of my powers and created a winter storm… they wouldn't stop mocking me." She said hastily.

The Doctor then grabbed a small grey device from his pocket; it was dark grey and a light green glass dome tip. He pressed a button and it shined and made a weird buzzing noise; he scanned Elsa and found something rather odd. He gave her a weird look "Elsa your DNA is 1/4th ice… it's impossible, brilliant, but impossible." He fell back in the rolly chair "All I have seen to be honest…"

"Do I scare you?" she asked hesitantly; waiting for a reply of the most hate… like the others.

"No, why would I?" he chuckled "I once traveled with a girl who could manipulate the earth itself." He looked to the consul with a hurt expression "But that was long ago…"

"What happened to her?" Elsa asked rather curious.

"She's fine, has a daughter but she is fine." He says quickly. At the moment an alarm went off "And what do we have here?" he stands and grabs the view screen "It appears we have landed in 1863." He turns to Elsa "Wanna see London in 1863?" he smirks.

"Why not." She says cockily, but turning her tone to question "Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"When you found me… and I said I was a Queen… why did you not react?"

He chuckled "I have meet so many royals; Kings, Queens, Business Owners… Married a Queen. All kinds, now I don't see a title like I used to, I just see a person, and when I saw you I saw a person in need." He walked over to the railing he had placed his green frock coat, rather smart due to Elsa freezing the coat rack, and opened the doors.

-Battlefield-

The doors opened as the Doctor and Elsa stepped out "Here we are Elsa; London 1863…" he was cut off by a battalion of soldiers in a bayonet charge. The Doctor scowled at what appeared to be Union soldiers "Blast, Elsa we aren't in London 1863 we are in Alabama 1863… during the Civil War…"

"Hands up the two of you!" a loud booming voice rang out; the Man was tall and had a scruffy beard while wearing a Union uniform.

"Attention!" a soldier yelled "General Meade approaches!"

General Meade gave the Doctor a questionable eye "Foe or Friend?"

"Friend!" the Doctor replies in a flash "Defiantly a friend!"

A soldier stands next to Meade "Sir, he's British; he could very well be a spy for Lee."

Meade eyed the Doctor and Elsa once more "You from England?"

"Yes… well yes and no. Elsa, the Girl…,"

Elsa gave a wave "Hello."

"She is from Norway. But me, I'm from a place far from here." He states confidently.

Meade chuckles "If they were spy's private; they would have been on their knees claiming not to be shot, but they are just standing in utter confidence."

"Actually Sir…" Elsa stammers "I'm scared to death."

Meade chuckles "Don't be Ma'am; Soldiers! Lay down your guns!" the guns lower "Better?"

Elsa nods.

Mead turns his attention to the Doctor "What is your name Soldier?"

"I am not a soldier sir and it's Dr. John Smith."

"So Dr. and Mrs. Smith." Mead response

"No!" they both yell, the Doctor stammers "we are not married she is… she is merely my assistant." Elsa nods.

"Well then follow me, and tell me… what is that?" Meade points at the TARDIS.

"It's just a Blue Box." The Doctor says nonchalantly.

Meade glares "The box is now Union property. Men! Stand guard around it." He ordered.

The Doctor whispers to Elsa "This will be good."

**Like that chapter? For those who wonder this Doctor is my own Doctor I loosely based off of the Shalka Doctor (Appearance wise) and developed the personality, clothing and hair on my own.**


	3. Battle Plans

**The Ice Queen and the Lonely Traveler**

**Chapter 3: Battle Plans**

-General Lee-

A tall man with a grayish white beard and a grey confederate uniform stood outside a tent "Are you sure?"

A short, rotund potato dwarf walked out in the same looking uniform "Of course I'm sure, those pathetic northerners will not see what's coming if we attack the eastern trail."

General Lee rolled his eyes "I hope you are right Naal, or else you may have just sent an entire battalion to their deaths."

"Shush you insolent General! Can you not trust Sontaran Battle plans for just this moment?"

General Lee countered Naal's statement "I would if they weren't so damn suicidal!" Lee shouted, Naal rolled his eyes as a confederate soldier ran up "Sir!"

"Yes private?" Lee questioned.

"It's news on General Meade; he has some new friends." The private reported.

"Who?" Lee asked.

"I don't know sir but he has the same accent as the potato man."

Naal shot an angry gaze "The Doctor is here…"

"Who?" Lee turned to Naal.

"The Doctor has been a pain in the side of the Sontaran Empire for years, about time we show him that he can't always outsmart a Sontaran." He stated angrily.

Lee turned to the private "When Meade gets to bunker trail; alert the men to attack." Lee ordered and turned to Naal "I just hope you are right about this Naal or else you and your regiment will be taking a dirt nap." He threatened.

Naal agreed and left to give orders to the Sontaran fleet.

-General Meade-

The Doctor and General Meade looked over battle plans for the ambush on Lee's troop. Both bickering about times to do the attack; the Doctor even thinking about making everyone a P.O.W. and no one getting killed. For hours this went on.

Elsa had stood by the TARDIS; fearing anything that might happen. A solider walked up to her "Excuse me ma'am… do you need anything to drink?"

Elsa turned to confused gaze to him "Huh? Oh, no thank you… I'm ok…"

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" she said.

"Is it true that you are from another country? Like from the time of Scandinavia or something." She nodded "That is neat, ma'am if you need anything, just ask. The whole regiment is at your disposal; Meade's orders." He said.

She then heard the Doctor and Meade getting loud "I will not have Lee locked up!"

"Oh but you want him dead?" the Doctor shot back.

"Yes! He has done nothing but kill and destroy, most of the north fears to step foot in Alabama!"

"HA! But if hundreds die than what is the point of getting peace across?"

"In a few days President Lincoln will deliver a new speech in Gettysburg and it will prove that nothing good can come from those who hate!" Meade stated.

"But if you show hate to a hater than you are no better than them!" The Doctor shouted.

Outside the tent the Doctor and Meade heard Elsa and the other men scream. They ran out only to find what the Doctor had not wanted to find… Sontaran's. One dressed as a confederate soldier stood forward "Tiny humans, surrender and you shall be spared the fury of the great Field Major Naal; field major of the 503rd Sontaran clone bath. Current partnership to great General Robert E. Lee!"

The Doctor grunted "You stupid Sontaran. How dare you even attempt to mess with this point in history."

"What is the meaning of this Doctor?" Naal questioned.

"If there was any point in history I refuse to change it is this one; good men from both the north and the south lose their lives for what they think is nothing but to the rest of America it sets them on a path of trying to set peace and never interfere with anyone unless brought in." He said in a very serious tone. One Elsa had never seen in any person she ever met. In that little speech alone she saw someone who acted like a child turn into an experience soldier, herself remembering his statement 'I am not a soldier'.

The Sontaran glared at him "I'm sorry Doctor, but we are under different command, so please kindly either die or move out of the way." With that Naal and his men marched to the camp and begun firing. The Doctor quickly grabbed Elsa's arm and ran back to the TARDIS

-TARDIS-

The Doctor began flipping switches and pressing buttons with a puzzled face, one Elsa wanted to ask about "Doctor?"

"Yes my dear?" he asked; still focused on the consul.

"What is going on?"

"Sontaran's; cloned soldiers. They fight and conquer for the Sontaran Empire, once cloned they have two dreams; success or death in battle." He them turned a nob "I faced them many times before but never during the Civil War. If they stay here too long they could cause serious damage to American history." Soon the noise of the TARDIS landing was heard "Good, I have tracked down where they have come from." He then grabbed his coat and walked out.

-Sontaran Ship-

The Doctor was surprised; it was a Sontaran battle ship… just sitting there. He grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area "It is weird Elsa. These ships are supposed to be on other planets or the future but what do I know, I once fought them in ancient China." Soon the Sonic went ding "AHA! Knew adding a 'ding' affect would be useful! Let's see?" he looked at it oddly "That is strange…"

"What?" Elsa questioned.

"This ship came here through a wormhole, but when the ship crashed it broke. If I can manage to fix the wormhole manipulator and get them back here I can send them back to their section of the galaxy." He began digging through the ship to the central control

-Wormhole manipulator-

The Doctor saw the machine "Ahh there we are, now to get it working again…" he dug through his pockets for any tools he may have left in there, other than the Sonic. With no luck he managed to get the machine back to working order "Perfect." He said with a smile "Elsa let's get back to the TARDIS and get those Sontaran's back here."

She nodded and followed.

-Camp-

Naal and his men were shooting at the union soldiers with all their might, and were winning. Naal laughed like a hyena "You prattling Humans, this isn't war, this is sport!"

Soon they saw the Doctor run back to the camp "Hello Naal!"

The Sontaran glared "So Doctor, What is it you bring this time?" he laughed at the clarity of the 'pitiful' Doctor in his eyes.

The Doctor smiled "I fixed your ship."

The Sontaran Field Major scowled "How is it you fixed what isn't broken?"

The Doctor cocked a smile "I fixed the engine."

The Sontaran's all raced to their ship along with the Doctor and Elsa.

-Ship-

The Sontaran's boarded their ship in confusion of what the Doctor has said, Naal standing at the open door "I do not understand Doctor, the Engine is fine."

The Doctor smirked and held up his screwdriver "I actually fixed the Wormhole Manipulator, one push in the screwdriver and you lot get blasted back into space."

Naal had a look of shock "You wouldn't dare."

The Doctor smirked once more and pressed the button; causing them to disappear "I would dare."

Elsa looked at him in confusion "I thought you were nonviolent?"

"I am, but I had to trick them in order to save the troops. Now let's go, can't stay too long."

They both entered the TARDIS.

-TARDIS-

The doctor threw his coat over the railing; remembering that the coat rack was still incased in ice. He immediately ran to the consul and began pressing buttons and pulling lever. Elsa Stood at the door; she was unsure of the Doctor but was also unsure of her decision to travel with him. The Doctor noticed this, "Yes Elsa?"

She inhaled "D-Doctor, I'm not sure I want to continue anymore…" she stammered.

The Doctor hung his head "I understand." He hit the buttons and flung them back to Arendelle. Elsa was flung and tossed up to the consul. She finally asked him what she had been meaning to ask "Why were you in Arendelle?"

He flicked some switches "I was investigating some strange occurrences that have been going on for several years. Want to check them out?" she gave a serious nod. One he had not seen in a long time.

**Good enough? I realized that this chapter needed a rewrite after someone (you know who you are) brought some up to me. **


	4. Ice Castle

**The Ice Queen and the Lonely Traveler**

**Chapter 4: Ice Castle**

The TARDIS materialized on the mountain where the Doctor found Elsa; As soon as it landed the door opened "Ok Elsa, we are at the same spot not three seconds after we left." He chuckled, after what Elsa had seen why did he bring her back? He mentioned checking something out but she was certain that he would just leave her there.

She stepped out as he did; watching him close the door "So Elsa, I am going to the village down the mountain and gather some information while you build a castle." She was stunned by his words "A big castle," he exaggerated by throwing his arms up in the air and ran to a small spot and engraved an X into the snow "Right into this spot; a castle for you to live and for me to do research." She nodded and began to raise ice and snow into a castle format as the Doctor popped into the TARDIS once more.

Once Elsa finished she heard strange sounds, like growling and as she went to check out the source a claw grabbed her neck.

-Arendelle-

The TARDIS materialized behind a small house. The Doctor stepped out only to bump into a wall of snow "Ouch…" he rubbed his head "When Elsa said she lost control of her powers she was not kidding…" he looked at the village covered in snow "And it's only July."

He soon came across a young woman with brownish red hair with one silver streak in it; to the Doctor she looked frantic "Excuse me young lady?" he asked commonly.

The woman turned around in a quick motion "Yes?"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Arendelle." She responded "How do you not know where you are?" she questioned this time.

He smiled "I travel a lot." He looked around "Once you travel to so many places you begin to forget where you are. So mind telling me what is with the snow in July?"

She hesitated "You would think I'm crazy…"

"Try me." He chuckled.

The woman laughed a little at the oddly dressed, skunk haired man. "My sister caused it. She freaked out and caused a seemingly never ending winter."

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Anna, you?"

"Dr. John Smith." He said simply.

"Well Doctor, I am off to find my sister. And I am going to help her change winter back to summer." She sounded confident if not a little naïve.

"I hope you find her." He said as he began to walk away.

Anna soon ran to his side "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"To that palace over there." He pointed to the castle Anna had left.

"No you're not!" she shouted.

"Oi!?" he shouted back

"You randomly show up just as I am going to find my sister, you are coming with to find her."

He pulled himself out of her grip "I am not!" and began walking back to the TARDIS as Anna followed "Do you know where she is?"

The Doctor shook his head.

Anna groaned and walked into the mountains. The Doctor walked into an Alleyway "What is causing this weather?" He soon found his answer coming from the mountains; Elsa's scream. The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS with haste.

-Mountains-

The TARDIS landed beside the giant ice castle that Elsa made; the Doctor admired it "Good work dear."

He walked to the doors and burst them open; finding Elsa held captive by his worst enemy… The Ice Warriors.

**The hell took so long… life, that's what.**


End file.
